GoodyBye Anzu
by Charmedbloody
Summary: No bashing in here. Anzu vanishes while on a trip after Yami leaves. Will she be found. Will she tell the man she loves that she loves them. Will she ever be safe again. Mf


I still remember the day I left it all. Yami had gone to heaven where he belonged. I left a year later not being able to stay and look at Seto with out feeling guilt. I should explain this a little better then that.

Yugi was standing there looking at Yami. For the first time we all could see him when he wasn't in Yugi. Yami sad his good byes to everyone but me and I felt bad about that. He walked up to me and hugged me close to him and whispered into my ear. "I know you always liked Seto. I can see it in your eyes when you look at him or fight with him. You're so much like you're past self. I fear your going to remember everything shortly. But never run from him. Face him down Anzu. He has feelings for you that you hold for him." With that he kissed my cheek then went into the light. My face was pale as a ghost after that.

The first person to speak was Mokeuba. No one saw the color of my face until he spoke up. "What's wrong Anzu?" I didn't speak for a very long time. Everyone was worried. I felt like I was falling then. I don't know who got me before I hit the ground. I guess I will never know. For when I woke up I was in my house with my mother with a wet cloth on my for head. I knew from then on. I couldn't look at Seto again with out remembering what Yami said to me.

When I went back to school everyone asked me what Yami said to me. And I would never answer them. Even if they tried to push it out of me. I would never tell. I kept it locked away from all to see. They soon just stop asking me but one person. And that was Seto Kaiba.

Half the school year was over that year and Isis's came up to me and asked me something. "Anzu I was wondering if you wanted to come with me on a dig. We should be back in a month." I agreed to go and everyone let me. I just wanted to forget what Yami told me.

At the airport everyone was there to see me off. I noticed that Seto wasn't too happy about it. But he never was happy about anything. Everyone was crying and saying bye to me. All but Seto said good-bye. That's normal for him I guess. But I got on the plane and flew off. After we got off the plane things happen that's hard to write down even how for me. I was kidnapped right as I walked off the plane. I haven't been seen or heard from it over a year. I have been kept hidden above the slave girls. My hair has grown out and is down to my waist.

I fear everyday that I may never get home and hug my friends again. I swear if I get home I will even hug Seto. But everyday I am never found and I am still a slave to them. The men don't touch me here. I only know a few words said here. And I keep hearing 'Slave' and 'Priest's.' I know were I am at. And I want to yell and scream I'm not the Priests. I may have in a past live but never more. But whom I thought they talked about being Priest was a whole different person.

The person I thought they talked about wasn't Seto. They talked about this tall looking man that I found out five days into the New Year was Marik's father. Buy that time I have almost been gone for two years and I am not supposed to be out of high school. Marik's father bought me and as we walked away I saw Marik there with his sister smiling at me. I knew I should be safe for now. I got into the car and sat down beside Marik. He handed me food and water and I ate it with a smile and a small thank you. Isis's told me after we left the town I was kept at for almost two years. "I'm sorry Anzu. I'm so very sorry. In the morning we will take you back home to your family and friends." I nodded and thanked her. I fell sleep on the ride to there place.

When I woke up I found my self on a very nice bed. "You shouldn't have run Anzu. He remembers everything from your guys past life." I looked up and saw Yami standing there. "Get dressed. There is a set of cloths in the chair there. Your going home today." He left and I got dressed. I knew today I had to face Seto. If he wasn't married or anything. If he were I would try to forget everything that I knew. It was for the best.

I went down stairs and ate break feast. Twenty min later I got on a plane heading back to were I was born from. My past self I knew was madly in love with Seth. And the only thing or person in my thoughts to keep me sane in my own mind was Seto. I knew that Seth blamed my past self for cheating on him with Yami. And that never happened. I know I am my past self. She is there in my mind as we speak. Isis's gave me a necklace. She told me "It holds the power of the heart and to trust him. You know the him I talk about."

Yami kept an eye on my whole time as we flew back. It was the next day when we finally landed. I looked out the window and saw everyone there. All taller all better grown up I hoped. Yami got off the plane first. "I found well Marik and Isis's and I found something everyone lost." I got off the plane then. Once my feet were on the ground and I looked up into the eyes of my friends I felt safe again.

Yugi looked a lot like Yami but still his sweet self. Tristin was smiling with his arms around a girl I knew was in school with the rest of us. Duke's hair was longer and had strikes of blue threw it. His arm was wrapped around Serenity whose hair was longer as well. They had a ring on there left hands. They were married and I was happy for them. Joey was taller and looked less like a dog. His arms were wrapped around Mai and their baby girl in there arms. And was glad to see they were married as well. Mokeuba looked a lot like his older brother. But his eyes weren't cold and his hair was longer and very much black as night. Seto on the other hand still looked cold hearted. His hair was longer and tied back behind his head. He looked like he hated me for showing up with Yami. I wanted to run to him and tell him I loved him and I always will. But sadly I never did. I stood there as everyone hugged me.

I told them I missed them all. They said how thin I was. Asked if I still knew who they were and I did. I did tell them that there was a person that kept me sane for two years that I was gone. That got Seto to give me another look then hate and coldness. They all wanted to know who it was. I smiled and sat down on a bench near there. They all could see the necklace that was around my neck. It doesn't matter anymore I told them. Does it Seth you still hate me for leaving. I didn't look up as I spoke. I was talking about Seto. No one got near me as I spoke softly. In my mind I thought of all the good times we all had growing up here. But the one person that kept my mind in tacked really was well you Seto. I stood up then and sighed as I walked right up him. "You asked me after Yami went to heaven what he said to me that made me well faint. He told me well showed me in a way what caused the fight between you and Yami then. And what well caused it now between you and Yugi. You both were in love with the same girl. But you thought the girl was sleeping with Yami. So Yami forced you to marry the girl. Soon you forgave the girl. But you never forgave your own brother. I know so much about the past and now. That was never supposed to be spoken about for Yugi's grandfather never wanted him to know about it at all."

I looked down then and sighed and looked back up into Seto's cold blue eyes then. "Seth was Yami's brother. Seth was my past self's husband. Yeah Seto, Seth is you're past self. He also showed me of what well happen soon."

I was sad when Seto shook his head at me and I was going to turn and walk away from him then. But he stopped me with a hand on my arm. He turned me around and pulled me into his chest and stared down at me with his now warm blue eyes. "I'm sorry Seth was a jerk back then. When you were gone for those two years. My heart fell hard then. I wanted to find you and hold you close again to me were you truly do belong. With me that's were you should be Anzu." He bent his head and kissed me softly on the lips then and I kissed him back then. I haven fallen into heaven. And I never want to leave here again.

I smiled at him then. "I loved you before I knew about are past self's. And my past self has forgiven your past self. And oh one more thing she wants to say." Seto raised an eyebrow at me. When I kissed him hard on the lips. My past was wrapping her self around Seth. And drawing them away into the after life were they belonging. After I broke the kiss I smirked a Seto like smirk. Seto laughed and wrapped his arms around me. Were even to this day he will never let go. And I don't ever want him to either. Since I love him and he loves me. Forever and always it will be Seto and Anzu, Seth and Teana together forever the end.


End file.
